Backburner
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: For all those who love him, Edward does feel unappreciated by some of his friends. But when an accident puts him in a coma and traps him in his mind, how will they conquer the demon of pride? And can Thomas hold on to protecting his beloved mentor and friend from those who caused Edward that same pain in the first place? (Contains eventual EdwardXThomas)
1. Chapter 1

Backburner

A/N: This is yet another new project I'm working on! I hope you don't get the wrong idea with Bill and Ben's characterisation here- I like to think that they do respect Edward and listen to him, but they often take him for granted, and they don't realise this until it's nearly too late.

I would like to thank my co-writer, Raphianna, for helping me with this!

...

When you're as old as me, you'll learn that appreciation is a two edged sword.

On the one hand, you yourself appreciate being alive and (in the case of us old engines) still be able to work. You appreciate having a wonderful place to call home, and some good and loyal friends of all ages, sizes and backgrounds, to lean on. I am very grateful to be working on Sodor, with the dearest, most loyal companions I could ever ask for- instead of rusting away alone in an abandoned shed, a forgotten siding, or a screaming scrapyard.

On the other hand, you may sometimes feel that no one appreciates having you around, and would rather not listen to anything you have to say. It hurts even more when you care about them, but they don't always see it.

James, Duck, Trevor, Rosie, BoCo, Thomas, Toby, Emily, Percy, Henry...no, they are not the culprits in my hurt feelings. If anything, they are my balm when life just pushes me to the edge- or over it, in very rare cases.

Trevor, Toby, Duck and BoCo are all wise for their age, and they are able to provide me with comforting words of advice, just as I do with them. Emily, Henry and James look out for me as though I am their brother, which I am thankful for. Rosie and Percy both make me smile with their kindness and innocence. As for Thomas...he is nothing short of heaven sent.

As much as I love my friends, Thomas is the one I adore the most. He brightens my day when it all seems bleak, his laugh makes me laugh (but with him, I assure you) and he in return seeks my advice when he needs it, and he has appreciated my mentoring him when he first came to the yard. That was part of the reason our friendship is so strong.

He and I are often kept busy with Branchline duties, but we never fail to have a quiet chat about things, and often share a laugh over the good old days. He always greets me with a smile on his smokebox and cheer in his heart. We've always had each other buffers, so to speak, whenever it came to trouble for one of us.

Even though we engines are incapable of becoming parents, I could not help but feel parental affection for him.

But Bill and Ben- all too often- overlook me. The twins do mean well, and they listen to me, but there are times when they complain about my methods of looking out for them. I just don't want them to witness them getting into unnecessary trouble. They are, however, not the worst I have dealt with.

As for Gordon...well, I do question if he even appreciates me at all.

He is a good engine deep down, but he often makes disparaging comments about my age and my lack of strength in comparison to other engines. He grumbles at the indignity of accepting my help as banker up his hill, and thus never thanks me for helping. He's made rude comments about me- and he even hissed me when he went through his 'tender engines don't shunt' phase many years ago.

Their behaviour has cut me to the smokebox. While I have the engines that do care for me and listen- it has stifled me, and left me unable to say anything. It has altered me in ways I do not care to imagine.

If only they had realised this before my accident...


	2. Chapter 2

"Is...is he going to wake up, boss?" Kevin the crane asked nervously, watching Edward. His body was badly battered- his windows were smashed, his dome and funnel squashed, his boiler dented, and his lamp was missing. His eyes were closed and no matter what anyone did, he wouldn't open them again.

"I could not say, my friend." Victor answered sadly. "We will do all we can, but I cannot guarantee it will be enough. Sometimes, all isn't enough... but this is Edward we're talking about. He gave so much to all around him. He deserves people to fight in his corner."

Just then, Thomas raced into the Steamworks, whistling frantically. "Victor! Where is he? I need to see him, please!" He begged.

The little red engine became alarmed. "Look, Thomas, I'm not sure you should be here just yet..." He tried to explain, but the agitated blue E2 cut him off.

"I don't have time for this! I need to see Edward!" He protested. "Victor, please- I came as soon as I heard the news! Oh you must let me see him!" He pleaded.

Victor paused for a moment, and weighed his options. He knew Thomas was one of Edward's closest and most cherished friends, so that gave him a right to see the old blue engine- but that was also the same reason he didn't want Thomas seeing Edward right now.

"You can see him, Thomas!" Kevin piped up. "But he's not quite the same..."

"Of course he wouldn't be the same! He's just had an accident!" Thomas snapped in frustration, causing Kevin to squeak and whimper.

"Now, there's no need for that," Victor said gently. "What Kevin means is that Edward's...well, he is currently unresponsive. We are doing everything we can to help him...but I cannot make any promises." He finished.

"Does that mean I can?"

"Kevin, please- now is not the time to be saying such a thing," Victor wheeshed sternly at his assistant, who blushed and looked at his wheels.

"Oh...sorry, boss. Sorry Thomas- that wasn't wise to say, was it?" The little crane said, ashamed. "Don't worry, Thomas- I'm sure Edward will be fine once we get his repairs underway!"

Victor hissed sharply at this. He did not want to tell Kevin or Thomas the worst that could happen...but Edward was facing incredibly large odds here. Very few engines would ever wake up from comas, and were often...scrapped.

But, from what Victor knew of the old blue number 2, he was always ready to rebel against life's odds and expectations.

...

Kevin carefully led Thomas over to see his friend- who was parked away in a quiet corner of the Steamworks. His jaw dropped in horror as his eyes fell upon the extensive damage his beloved friend had suffered.

"We're doing all that we can," Said a workman of round girth- whose name was Albert Moonstone. "I'm sorry about Edward, though. We all are. We know he meant so much to you."

Thomas' eyes filled with tears of sadness. "He means more than much to me. He gave me knowledge, compassion, friendship..."

He broke down in tears on remembering everything Edward had done for him in the past- ever since his first day on the North Western Railway. "Oh Edward, I'm so, so sorry! I know I wasn't responsible for your accident- but...oh Edward, please, please, don't go. You're one of my best friends- and you were the best mentor a tank engine such as I could ask for. Edward, please could you do me a favour, and wake up?"

Victor came up to Thomas, sadness evident in his normally keen, sharp eyes. "I am very sorry, Thomas," he said quietly. "I did not feel it would be best for you to see him right now"-

"Why? He's my friend!" Thomas snapped.

"I am aware, Thomas! But Kevin and I have to fix him- and it is not easy seeing any of our friends like this. That is why I thought you shouldn't see him yet...I am sorry, for trying to keep you away."

"You don't need to protect me, Victor- no matter how much dents and scratches he has, no matter what shape he's in, he's still my friend and my mentor. I'm not leaving him." He added, with an air of finality.

Victor didn't want Thomas staying in the Steamworks all the time- not only was his presence unnecessary, but it could also get him into trouble with the Fat Controller. He knew what trouble engines could get into for disobeying orders. Henry, Gordon, James and Skarloey could testify.

On the other hand, he knew that Thomas cared about Edward very much- they had been friends for a long, long time- and to cut Thomas away from Edward at an emotionally trying time was not a wise idea. Not to mention it was very unsettling for Victor, now that he actually thought about it.

So, he decided to settle a compromise with his blue friend. One that would satisfy Thomas' desire to protect Edward, and getting the space he himself needed to fix the old blue engine.

"My friend, I wish to offer a compromise," Began the Cuban engine. Thomas wheeshed, but he let Victor continue with his proposition. "You need to do your work on your Branchline with your friends, and the workmen and I need to work on Edward. So, if you do your duties in the day while the workmen mend Edward, you can come here at the end of the day, and look after him. How does that sound?" He asked softly.

Thomas would have rather stayed with Edward a lot longer- but he knew that Victor would cut off the deal if he made a fuss, so he decided that it was better than being barricaded again.

"...deal," he sighed.

"Bueno," Victor said approvingly. "You can still visit during the day if you have time to spare- and when it's quieter here, I'll allow you to spend the night with Edward in here, okay? But don't tell anyone about that you are an exception to my rules." He said firmly.

Thomas managed a small smile, in spite of himself.

"Thank you, Victor. I appreciate it."

"No problem, my friend. I know you and Edward care about each other." Victor answered. "But please, try not to get dragged down into it, my friend. I do not want to see you run yourself into sickness with grief and worry- nor does anyone else." He said warningly.

In spite of having said that, he knew that Thomas would disregard that warning...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies if Thomas is OOC- but it's for the purposes of this story, and this chapter in particular. I'd like to thank Raphianna for helping me with this chapter! Thank you so much! :D and also, thank you all so much for your reviews, faves and follows! I haven't a story become so popular so quick since Loyalty to Luke and the sequel! :)

...

Thomas was still fuming as he left the Steamworks later that day. His mentor and his oldest friend was lying in the Steamworks, unresponsive and still- something that was alien, even horrifying to him, for Edward was always on the move despite his age, always willing to lend a buffer to anyone in need...

The unfairness and anger bubbled and boiled through his pipes, causing him to wheesh angrily at the thought of his friend languishing miserably, helpless.

If someone had told him that the kindest engine of all Sodor was somehow capable of unleashing the tank engine's inner demons, he would have laughed.

Now, though, he just let ire course through him.

"I will protect Edward..." he vowed, solemnly.

And he did- whenever he finished his jobs for the day, he would go to the Steamworks and stay with Edward for a while.

He was reluctant to talk to anyone, and unfortunately, this anger was going to cost him- he just didn't realise what that would be...

...

Thomas couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Edward lying there, all alone, made him restless and angry- a dangerous combination. His happiness decreased dramatically, and now, he rarely smiled.

Most disturbing of all, he became angrier with all his friends.

Well, apart from BoCo, Duck, Percy, James, Trevor, Rosie, Toby, Emily, Henry, Annie and Clarabel- and Skarloey, who had been very aggrieved by news of the accident, and offered his condolences.

But to everyone he met otherwise, he was very curt and rude, and this took them aback.

Poor Luke was very hurt when Thomas made a cruel- albeit unintentional- remark, and Hiro had been alarmed by the state of his little friend.

Even Spencer and Diesel were taken back, and they didn't dare talk to Thomas unless it was absolutely necessary.

...

It was the middle of the second week when James brought Thomas in with a sickness needing Victor's attention.

"Thomas, are you getting enough sleep, my friend?" He asked in concern.

"What's it to you?" Thomas growled.

Victor was not pleased. "Thomas, I'm not having any of that." He warned him. "As manager of the Steamworks, it is my right to know these things, so I can help you get better!" He said sternly, only softening slightly at Thomas' black eyes and pallid face. "Look, you need to get some rest," he continued, gently. "I'll tell you what- we're less busy at the moment, so I'll allow you to stay here."

Thomas grunted in acknowledgement, and Victor sighed. He knew it would be a while before Thomas could recover from this- but he was determined to help him in any way possible.

But at least he wasn't being treated as horribly as some of the other engines had been due to Thomas's uncontrollable anger.

That was hope in itself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back, baby! Got a new update for all you lovely people!

Disclaimer: Only Skye Rainstone belongs to me. Everyone else... do I need to say more?

...

Percy, Toby, Annie and Clarabel were concerned about Thomas; he wasn't sleeping well at all, and he ended up being more snappish than normal. To make the situation worse, he was not doing work on his branchline as professionally as he could be.

The two engines were fed up with having to fight Thomas to get a few hours of rest, due to him refusing to leave Edward's side after the day's work was done.

"Something needs to be done about Thomas!" Boomed Annie, one evening at Farquhar Sheds. "He's going to wear himself out if he keeps up this!"

"Indeed! The poor engine's so exhausted, but he won't admit it!" Clarabel added maternally. "We need to talk to him and persuade him to take time off to sleep before he ends up in an accident himself!"

"But would he listen to us?" Percy squeaked. "I overheard Gordon telling James how Thomas wheeshed at him when he tried to talk to him!"

"Thomas is mad at Gordon about how he treated Edward before the accident. But he can be difficult to deal with when he's in a bad mood." The old tram engine pondered how to talk to their friend. While he understood Thomas' concern for the old blue engine, the ways he was expressing it was unhealthy; destructive even.

"Couldn't we just… talk to him? Tell him we're worried?" Percy suggested hopefully, earning a look from the J70 that suggested he was clearly asking for a miracle.

"Percy, the Queen of England could do the same thing and he'd still be as stubborn as a mule," Replied Toby dryly, eyebrows raised "We need to try something else."

"But whatever could persuade Thomas to rest when he's concerned about Edward?" Wailed Clarabel.

"We will think of something, Clarabel!" Annie said sharply, silencing her friend with only a sheepish 'sorry!' squeaked across the shed.

All the same, the four friends were aware they going to be in for a restless night…

….

Next morning, Toby took Henrietta down to take the quarry men to work as usual. As he got closer to the gaggle of workmen honking about the footy last night, he noticed a girl in a wheelchair, with long honey blonde hair in a side ponytail, with an ice-blue streak. She was wearing a blue shirt the same color as her streak, and dark-grey jeans. She was holding a notebook and pen in her hands and scribbling stuff down.

Toby smiled and rang his bell as he came to a stop. She looked up and a smile broke out on her freckled face.

"Hi Toby!"

"Hello, Skye," Replied the old tram warmly with a smile.

Skye Rainstone was a friend of Thomas'. Having befriended the blue tank engine following a failed suicide attempt over a year ago, she was fun, perky and always up for getting into trouble. In addition, she was a talented violinist and composer. However, she also had cerebral palsy and needed a wheelchair.

She put her belongings on her lap and scooted up to Toby, careful to avoid the workmen and their feet. "Gosh, it feels like it's been ages since I last saw you, Tobs! How've you been keeping?"

"Out of the scrapyards," Toby replied, and Skye laughed. "But I'm well. What about you? I haven't seen you since you were taken to hospital." He added, looking at her.

"I'm fine. Those wretched smugglers hadn't done me in!" She smiled warmly. "I'm just working on a new composition for Mrs. Euro." She pulled a face before grinning up at her friend. Toby smiled in reply, but his face quickly fell.

Skye noticed, and frowned. "What's up, Tobs?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Skye. It's…. Thomas I'm worried about." Toby confided, his voice beginning to tremble ever so slightly.

"What about him?" Skye asked, worry clouding her joviality.

Toby quickly explained; Edward's accident and coma; Thomas' reaction to both; his refusal to leave Edward's side; and how it was affecting his work ethic and sleeping patterns. Skye frowned in concern as she listened to the old tram.

"…and we don't know what else to do," Sighed Toby, reluctantly.

"Well, I might be able to talk to him- I've been through depression," Said Skye "Could you take me to see him?"

"I'm afraid I have to take the quarrymen to work," He explained politely. "So not right now."

"I see," Said Skye, embarrassed. "If I see him here, I'll talk to him. If not, I'll maybe swing by the… did you say he was at the Steamworks?"

"That's where he will be after work, yes," Toby said. "Do you really think you can do it?"

"I'll try," Promised the teen. "I owe Thomas my life. This is the least I can do to repay him."

"Thank you, Skye! It's nice to know that you're here," Toby told her, relieved.

"Anything for my friends," Skye answered quietly.

Then, Toby heard the stationmaster's whistle, and he rang his bell. He told Skye that he had to go to the quarry, lest he be late, and Skye nodded. She watched him pull out of the station, leaving her to ponder how best to talk to her friend.

As she did when she was lost in thought, she gently tapped her fingers on her left thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

With my consciousness completely gone after my accident, I find myself unable to express my fears to my dearest and closest friends; James, Percy, Toby, Duck, BoCo, Henry, Trevor.

But it is with Thomas I wish to speak to most. My beloved mentee, if only I can hear your joyous laughter, and see your precious smile again.

But I can still hear your voice, Thomas. I want to say I am content; but his voice is so full of anger...

 _'Thomas, please- I'll be okay, I will recover from this!_ ' I try to tell him, but the words don't leave my lips.

"I'm not leaving him, Victor! He needs me! I can't leave him like this!"

'Thomas, I'm still here- please, do not worry, my little bird… I'm still here,' I try to say, but he does not hear me; because the words never leave my lips.

His voice- sharp as flint and colder than a dark winter's night- is worlds away from the cheerful warmth that my beloved mentee possesses.

'I'm here, Thomas- please, don't leave me again.' I try to plea. As much as I want to reassure Thomas I am alive and aware; I also wish I possess speech to dissuade my fears of being left alone in this prison.

 _'I'm all alone in my own mind, and I cannot understand what is going on. I'm scared and alone; and all I want in the whole wide world is your company- to hear you laugh instead of snap; to see you smile rather than picture your frown. I understand you're upset and you want me to be alright- and I will be one day- but it... It would mean so much to me if you talked to me right now._

' _I cannot see, I cannot speak... But I can still hear you...'_

….

"Thomas, you need to fetch your coaches now. You'll be late for your train." A familiar Cuban accent fills the air.

"Fine, Victor," And then, I hear the familiar chuffing sound beginning to fade away. Realising that Thomas is leaving me once more, I try to call out to him. Desperation does not know the meaning of futility.

 _'Please, do not go, Thomas just yet! I have so much to say, even if I cannot speak! Please don't leave me in the darkness again...'_

Once again, I am unheard. I fight to try and open my eyes, my mouth, trying to communicate. But this too is in vain, and I give up, trying to keep down the fear bubbling away deep inside- unnoticed and ignored until now.

I still remember my accident very clearly; a main reason why I try to suppress my fear. For if I allow my fear to haunt me, my accident comes back, as though to mock me for my current predicament.

….

 _It all happened on Gordon's Hill; as any engine related drama does. I was at Wellsworth, chatting to BoCo, as well as taking on fuel; for I once more filled my banker duties for the Express. I was not acknowledged for my efforts, and I had expressed my frustration at Gordon's problem with gratitude._

" _Well, I look at this way," Said BoCo, comfortingly, "Gordon is a proud and independent engine, who hates relying on anyone for anything that undermines his speed, strength and dignity."_

" _Hmph!" I snorted. "Whose side are you on, BoCo?"_

" _If you would tarry a moment, I will explain." He said, with a twinkle in his eye. "You, Edward, are a necessity to this line. And, you are also a necessity to getting Gordon up his own hill. Gordon knows that this is the truth; but he prefers to deny it, so, by not acknowledging your hard work, he can slip into denial about how he doesn't need anyone but himself."_

" _Well, that does sound about right," Admitted I. "My apologies, old friend. I just get fed up of not getting thanked when I do help Gordon. I know I shouldn't expect anything in return, but…"_

" _No, no-that's perfectly understandable, old chap," he answered. "Everyone wants to be recognised for something in this world; it is only natural that you want Gordon to show his gratitude when you act as his banker up the steepest hill on Sodor. After all, it can beat him; but never you."_

 _I smiled at my old friend's words of praise; It was appreciated, even if I was too modest to agree. "Thank you, BoCo- that does make me feel better."_

" _You're welcome," Smiled BoCo._

 _Then we both hear a long and loud whistle at the top of the hill; it was Emily, chuffing down the hill with a long train of trucks bound for Brendam Docks._

" _Ah, she'll be wanting through onto the Branchline." I said._

 _We both watch as Emily continued to make her way down the hill. But it wasn't until she was halfway down that it became apparent that something was wrong._

 _She was trying to apply her brakes to slow herself down on the hill; but she was still going too fast, and her brakes appeared to be having no effect._

 _Then, the shouting and screaming started. The Troublesome Trucks yelled 'On! On! On!' and shunted and biffed poor Emily onwards. Still unable to slow down, she tried desperately to whistle for her guard to slow the train down; but it was too late, the trucks were beyond controlling._

" _Get out o' the way!" Yelled Emily, whistling as loudly as she could, trying to warn everyone at the station._

…

" _She's going to crash!" BoCo realised in horror._

" _We have to do something!" I yelled, preparing to leave the station._

" _What, Edward? She's going too fast to stop or slow down, and she's on Gordon's Hill! What can either of us do?"_

 _With those words in my mind, I chuffed determinedly out of Wellsworth, ignoring the fact that I had left my driver behind. Which I now regret._

 _Speeding up the hill as fast as I can chuff, I hoped that if I reached her and applied my brakes, I could act as a set of buffers for Emily and her train._

 _But my error in calculations caused my downfall._

 _For although I has been going as fast as I could, I had failed to realise that I was not going fast enough to perform my feat- and by the time I did, my poor fireman had bailed and ran for his life._

 _Then, the last thing I remember is the sound of metal hitting metal; flying off the rails and becoming detached from my tender; and yells of alarm._

 _Then, I rolled onto my side across the track and blacked out._

…..

I am so, so sorry, Thomas. I am the reason you are hurting. By trying to protect those at the station, I risked my life and almost got myself killed.

I didn't want to hurt you, Thomas. You are the most important engine to me; I think about you every night, and how I would rather die than hurt you.

Well, now I have hurt you. And I'm sorry. The guilt that I feel every day since the accident is incomparable, and it swallows me every single day.

But, before it encloses me... I love you, Thomas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, these two chapters are dedicated to my awesome sis, Raphianna, for her birthday today. Happy birthday sis! You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and I love you so much! So I hope you like these two updates for Backburner! You've been an amazing source of support and ideas for my stories!

….

Once Thomas finished his jobs for the day, se set off for the Steamworks, still feeling upset about Edward's coma. He missed him terribly. The sheds were too quiet without him. And yet, he was the only one capable of bringing calm when the others were worked up.

He missed hearing Edward's laughter and kindly, sage words of advice. He missed seeing Edward's bright and soul-lifting smile. He missed hearing about Edward helping Gordon up his hill for the umpteenth time.

But there was more he missed about his friend than he had initially realised.

He missed the longing gazes that he and Edward would exchange between platforms. He missed the older engine's smooth, unblemished lips; smiling at him.

And he especially missed the fluttering feeling in his firebox whenever Edward said his name.

He also missed the long, quiet talks they would share at night when one couldn't sleep. He missed how Edward would always reassure him when things didn't go as planned.

He missed... the quiet whispers that were only meant for him when he was hurt.

"Thomas, wait!"

Thomas was startled; but it was only Percy, puffing and panting as he tried to catch up to his best friend.

"What, Percy?" He asked, irritated.

"Are you heading back to the Steamworks again?" Percy asked his friend.

"…. Yes." Muttered Thomas, sullenly.

"Well, how about I come with you? Even if it's only for part of the way." The saddle tank offered, quietly, hopefully. He rarely Thomas these days, and he wanted to at least try and bring some comfort to his best friend somehow.

"…okay," Conceded Thomas, reluctantly.

….

The ride was silent at first; the silence between them awkward. Percy bit his lip, desperately trying to think of a topic to talk to his friend about, without making things worse, somehow.

Thomas, for his part, was being silent; which was very unlike him indeed. This alarmed Percy to no end.

Suddenly, he thought of something rather bizarre that had been occurring around the Island for the past couple of days.

"Hey, Thomas; did you hear about the excavators knocking down those buildings?" He asked. "There was a newly built shop by Knapford, and a shed near Vicarstown knocked down by people in excavators; my driver says this was because they weren't paid for their work."

"Oh God, not a proletariat uprising," Muttered Thomas darkly; but a smile was beginning to play upon his lips.

"Yep," he replied. "But needless to say, Thomas, the newspapers are having a grand old time with the headlines on these stories."

"Can't imagine that the courts will be as pleased," Commented his friend, wryly. "Why ever on Earth would people do such ridiculous deeds as that?!"

"They're dummies?" Offered Percy.

"Precisely." Thomas answered. "Fancy paying huge fines for creating a mess; which they only caused because they didn't get paid their wages in the first place!"

Percy was relieved and pleased that he finally managed to coax Thomas into conversation again. He was worried about his friend, and he wanted to try and ensure that Thomas wasn't entrapped into only thinking of Edward in the Steamworks, still stuck in a coma.

But, as best friends were wont to do, he could tell that Thomas was still hiding something from him.

Of course, he wanted to allow Thomas the chance to come forward and speak to Percy about it, if he wanted to and felt comfortable enough to do so.

….

He was surprised, however, when Thomas, having lapsed into silence again for about 10 minutes after their conversation; had suddenly ground to a halt in the middle of the line.

Percy slowed, halted and reversed before he could even think about it, for he had unintentionally overtaken his best friend. "Thomas?" he peeped quietly, as he drew alongside his best friend. "What's the matter?"

He heard a sob; and, sure enough, tears were streaming down the blue tank engine's face.

Percy didn't know what to do, or even what to say. He knew though, that he didn't want to leave Thomas alone in the dark. So, he stayed by his friend's side, trying to comfort him.

"Percy…. Please… don't leave… me…" sobbed Thomas quietly. "I… I can't do this on my own anymore."

"I won't leave, Thomas. I promise." Percy said solemnly. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, Percy… I don't know if I can manage to stay by Edward's side by myself for much longer…" he said, his voice tremoring and shaky. "I want to stay by his side and make sure nothing bad befalls him… but memories just keep resurfacing… and I… I… keep thinking of the worst possible scenarios." He let out another convulsed sob before looking at Percy hopefully, his face screwed up, trying to hold back more tears.

Percy was most saddened to hear that his best friend was upset, and he reassured him that there was nothing wrong with feeling like he couldn't do it anymore. It was both easy and normal to feel overwhelmed in these situations.

So, he offered to accompany Thomas to the Sodor Steamworks; and, not only that, but also stay with the two friends all night long, and hope for the best.

Thomas accepted gratefully.

"… thank you." He whispered, with a pained smile. "You're a true friend, Percy."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Thomas stayed at the Steamworks overnight again. As he had felt so upset and emotionally wrought after spending so long keeping vigilance over Edward without seeking the others for help, he didn't want to spend another night alone. So, he was very grateful that Percy had agreed to stay in the Steamworks overnight. Percy had, however, fallen asleep. So, Thomas didn't have him to talk to now. But he was okay with that; at least Percy was here when he needed him most; that was all that mattered.

He didn't mind staying by Edward's side every night and he did feel a bit better at having his best friend by his side; though the other engines were getting worried about their friend; for they all noticed that he rarely slept, never laughed and seldom smiled following the accident.

But tonight, one of those seldom smiled burst forth in reminiscence of his adventures with his oldest friend.

He remembered the kindness Edward had shown him when he first arrived; the only engine capable of teaching him everything about shunting coaches and trucks. How he only smiled sympathetically when a teary-eyed tank engine endured nights of teasing after he forgot his first train; how Edward had willingly swapped trains with him, despite the consequences.

One of his favourite memories was the day he got painted blue ('Look Edward! I'm blue, just like you!') wafted through his funnel. He still remembered Edward's smile of pride, and a small bittersweet smile played on his lips.

But his most treasured memory of that time was the look of utter pride on Edward's face when he finally got his own branch line to work on.

...

" _Thomas, having your own branch line is a big responsibility and hard work. But you have proven to be a brave, resourceful, hardworking and compassionate young engine- one who will take risks to help others. I'm very proud of you." Edward smiled kindly at the young engine._

" _You are? But I messed up so much"-_

" _Thomas, everyone makes mistakes. But you have come so far in your new home and I found it a pleasure to mentor you."_

 _Thomas blushed. "... really? You thought so?"_

" _Of course," smiled Edward. "You argued the least," he added jokingly, and the two engines laughed._

" _I do appreciate everything you've done for me." Thomas said with a grateful smile, but then his face fell in dismay. The older engine noticed and frowned._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" he inquired gently._

 _Thomas hesitated, uncertain of whether to tell Edward his feelings, or if he was being silly in having them._

 _He decided to just throw caution to the wind and tell his mentor what was on his mind._

" _Edward, I'm scared at the thought of… working alone,"_

 _But what he had really wanted to say was "… being without you," And yet, he didn't feel that he could freely admit that. Not yet, anyway- but someday, he would admit that._

 _Edward only smiled warmly. "Thomas, my friend, you can do this. I have taught you all I can teach you, and you yourself are a quick and capable learner; you'll soon get the hang of your new Branchline. But, if there are some concerns you have, you could always come to me about anything."_

 _Thomas blushed. "Thanks… Edward," He said, grinning sheepishly._

" _You're welcome, Thomas," replied the old engine. "Now, you didn't hear this from me," he added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "but Gordon mentioned the other day that he was hoping that you'd stay on at Tidmouth despite you having your new Branchline to stay on."_

" _He did? Really?!" Thomas asked disbelievingly._

" _He did," Edward winked. "he also said that for a tank engine, you possess a surprising amount of spunk."_

 _Thomas was surprised at the compliment from Gordon; so much so, in fact, that he temporarily failed to heed that Gordon had also insulted him; indirectly, of course._

" _And I certainly hope you stay on too, Thomas; you make excellent company." Edward finished warmly._

 _Thomas just beamed. He was more than happy to stay with the other engines at Tidmouth, and he told Edward that._

… _._

Thomas grinned ruefully as the memory faded away. That was so long ago now, and the railway had changed so much; but Thomas's friendship with Edward never did change. It was a constant he could rely on, no matter what came up and Edward did so likewise.

But now… now Edward was trapped in the coma.

… and worse, Thomas had still never told Edward what he really wanted to say to him that day.

He had been kept awake by it; he had imagined different scenarios on how that moment will come about; he had hoped for the best, but the little tank engine had also prepared for the worst possible reaction.

Not that he feared the worst would happen; but when matters of the heart were concerned, certain precautions were wiser than freefalling into a zone of potential heartbreak.

Of course, not even he could have been prepared for a scenario in which Edward could say nothing at all.

And that scared him.


End file.
